


Quarantine

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: COVID-19, I deeply apologize though, I’m most likely going to hell for writing this, Other, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Just a one shot of our favorite characters in Quarantine. Enjoy. (Unless you don’t like it).
Kudos: 5





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I wrote this because of the Coronavirus outbreak and if you don’t want to read this one shot, I deeply understand and respect your decision.

"So, why are we being quarantined again?" Brian asked, sipping his beer. 

"The Coronavirus outbreak, that's why. Didn't you pay attention?" Ted explained. 

"I did. I just didn't care." He smirked.

"Brian, you do realize this is serious. There are already people dying." Ben sighed. 

"Well, I'm going to get lots of toilet paper and hand sanitizer." He said, about to get up. Debbie stopped him. 

"You're not leaving here, you little shit." She scolded him. Emmett started coughing and blew his nose. 

"Emmett has COVID-19!" Brian exclaimed. 

"Brian, will you knock it off. This is actually a serious manner." Michael punched his shoulder. 

"I just hate having to be in a tiny ass room with nothing to do." He rolled his eyes. 

"You're not the only one. I just have allergies." Emmett assured him. 

"Whatever happens, we will get this through together." Justin said. That day, everyone was on their phones and eating a casserole Debbie made as well as the dessert she made. 

"Brian, what are you doing?" Melanie asked. 

"Getting an ice cream out of the freezer. It's supposed to save us too, if we're lucky." He told her. 

"Well, good luck with that." She told him, hiding her laughter. 

"Why is that?" He bit his bottom lip. 

"What Mel is trying to say that dairy and you causes unexplainable stuff." Lindsay giggled. 

"I'm taking a lactose pill." He grinned. 

"That's another word called–" Ted was about to say but Brian got angry.

"DON'T SAY IT!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him, surprised to hear how loud he sounded.

"Jesus, Brian. You could cause an avalanche with that tone." Debbie pointed out and the others began laughing. He huffed and sat down, crossing his arms. 

"Cheer up, my old stud. I still love you." Justin whispered. Brian looked at him with no emotion whatsoever. He grabbed a cushion and took a nap. Justin grabbed the blanket and put it over him kissed his cheek.

As Brian was sleeping, he woke up in a cave and looked around it. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He said, fear in his voice. "I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" He exclaimed. A bear showed up and he started screaming in terror and ran out of the cave, jumping over the fence. 

"Brian?" A familiar voice said, shaking his arm. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Michael. "You were awfully screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Get away from me!" He screamed, running out but got knocked out instantly. Few hours later, Brian woke up and felt a bruise in his forehead. "W-what happened?" He asked, laying in the couch. 

"You attempted to run out of here, but hit your forehead." Debbie told him. 

"Thankfully, you don't have a concussion." Justin stroked his hair and kissed him. 

"Damn it, I was hoping for one." He frowned. 

"Why on earth would you say that?!" Michael yelled. 

"So I can act retarded and tell everyone I am." He grinned.

"Well, at least you're not lying about that last part." Ben joked, making the others laugh slightly. Later that night, everyone was sleeping. Brian was the only one awake, hearing his stomach growling.

"Man, I'm starving." He said, getting up. His friends were sleeping and he went to get a granola bar out of the cupboard. He ate it and grabbed one after another. 

"What's that noise?" Lindsay said, still sleeping. 

"Go back to sleep, Lindz. I'm sure it's just a raccoon." Melanie told her. Ted woke up and saw Brian eating the granola bar. 

"What are you doing?!" He whisper shouted. 

"Eating because my stomach is very weak from hunger." He told him. 

"Brian, we are not fasting. We can still eat, you know. You just have to save it for all of us." He reminded him. 

"Is that why my head is hurting all of a sudden? I feel like shit." He said, going back to sleep. Weeks later, the quarantine was over. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing as usual and Brian laid down in the grass. 

"Hey, sexy. Mind if I watch the sky with you?" Justin said, laying down as well. 

"Sure." He smiled, kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me kudos and reviews! I love you all! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
